The Meeting
by setsuna sena
Summary: Naruto dan Kiba bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang tidak mereka kenal di cafe.Ternyata itu salah paham.


**THE MEETING**

Hari ini seperti biasa,Naruto dan Kiba berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah di daerah Shibuya. Mereka sering melakukan itu akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menikmati petang hari selain jalan-jalan, mungkin saja nanti mereka bakalan ketemu sama cewek cantik ato cowok cakep yang mau berpacaran dengan mereka. Oh ya maaf,untuk kisah ini,hubungan apa pun itu,baik genre berbeda ataupun sama,tidak dipermasalahkan. Anggap saja cuma jenis yang beda.^^

"Hei, ke coffe shop yang di sana aja nih",ajak Naruto. Dia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Kiba yang melihat itu,entah kenapa langsung merasakan haus juga.

"Ah iya. Ayo ke sana kalau begitu",kata Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Tak lupa digandengnya,atau lebih tepatnya diseretnya Naruto.

"Haus sih haus. Tapi pelan-pelan dong. Hemat tenaga. Tu café gak akan pergi kemana-mana,"Naruto bersungut sambil berusaha melepaskan dari "gandengan" Kiba.

Tapi sepertinya Kiba tidak peduli dan terus saja menyeret teman kecilnya itu. Naruto masih bersungut-sungut dengan kelakuan Kiba ini. Dia dehidrasi ya,kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia akhirnya pasrah diseret Kiba ke sana.

Sesampainya di café itu,sepertinya café itu sangat ramai. Buktinya, Naruto dan Kiba yang celingukan mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong tidak melihat satu kursi pun yang tidak berpenghuni. Mereka sempat kecewa kalau saja tidak ada dua orang pengunjung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju ke kasir. Naruto dan Kiba cepat-cepat menduduki tempat dua pengunjung akan ada pengunjung lain yang lebih berdua nyengir.

Seorang gadis berpakaian maid yang menawan mendatangi meja mereka.

"Tuan-tuan mau pesan sekarang atau nanti?,"tanya pelayan itu dengan senyum cerah sambil menyerahkan daftar menu mungil kepada mereka.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengatakan kalau mereka akan melihat-lihat menu dulu. Pelayan itu pun berpamitan dengan ramah dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Pelayan itu manis ya,"kata Kiba. mengikuti arah perginya pelayan itu.

" Iya. Dia juga ramah,"jawab Naruto sambil membuka-buka daftar menu yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, Kiba, Kau mau pesan apa?Jangan bilang kau mau pesan pelayan yang tadi,"kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk Kiba dengan daftar menu itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Gila apa,"kata Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan mengambil daftar menu untuknya.

Naruto terkikik. Dan selama beberapa waktu mereka melihat-lihat daftar menu mungil berbentuk doraemon itu dengan asyiknya.

"Sudah siap pesan sekarang?"tanya seorang pelayan kepada mereka yang sukses membuat mereka menjatuhkan daftar menu ke atas meja.

Mereka mendongak dan mendapati pelayan yang tadi sedang berdiri di sana. Tersenyum dan siap mencatat pesanan mereka. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya barusan membuat kaget kedua pemuda itu,ataukah dia pura-pura tidak tahu?Ah,hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Satu Cinnamon Coffe,satu Coffe Latte,dan kue selai strawberry,"kata Naruto cepat.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengulangi pesanan keduanya sambil menulisnya ke dalam notesnya.

"Pesanan akan segera datang. Mohon tunggu sebentar".

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tak lupa tersenyum lagi sambil menatap kedua pelanggan itu sebentar.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit,pesanan mereka berdua itu pun telah datang. Kali ini bukan pelayan yang sama yang mengantarkan,tapi tetap saja pelayan itu juga ramah.

"Silakan dinikmati,"kata pelayan itu yang kemudian berlalu pergi setelah menyunggingkan senyum kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua membalas senyum pelayan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya, mereka segera mencicipi minuman dan kue yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Wah…enaknya….,"ujar Naruto gembira.

" Iya. Nikmat sekali. Enaknya...," seru Kiba yang tak kalah riangnya.

Segera saja hidangan yang tersaji di depan mereka habis tak bersisa. Keduanya memandang cangkir dan piring bekas hidangan itu dengan sedih. Berharap tiba-tiba saja ada keajaiban sehingga hidangan yang mereka nikmati tadi muncul secara gaib dan dalam porsi yang lumayan banyak. Itu adalah harapan terbesar mereka saat ini. Sayang sekali,harapan itu tidak pernah terwujud.

Mereka saling memandang. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin menambah hidangan,tapi budget yang ada setelah melihat-lihat daftar menu tadi,membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Memang enak, tapi mahal juga sih,"kata Kiba pelan.

"Yah,tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali kali saja kita ke sini,"ujar Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ke kasir lalu langsung pulang saja. Uangku sudah habis,"kata kiba lebih pelan. Takut kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Malu kan.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. Toh dia juga berkantong tipis.

Mereka sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menuju ke kasir kalau saja tiba-tiba ada dua orang pemuda yang mendekati meja mereka dan membuat mereka bingung melangkah.

"Kalian mau kemana?",tanya salah satu dari kedua pendatang itu yang berambut raven mencuat.

"Ke kasir?",jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dengan nada tanya. Bingung.

"Untuk apa?",tanya pemuda berambut raven lagi.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan dengan bingung,lagi,sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tentu saja untuk untuk membayar. Memang untuk apa lagi,"ujar Naruto agak kesal.

"Nanti saja. Kalian duduklah dulu. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama,"kata pemuda emo itu datar,walaupun ada kata maaf dalam suaranya.

Naruto dan Kiba makin bingung. Mereka tidak tahu siapa kedua pemuda itu. Kenal juga tidak.

"Kalian berdua duduk sajalah dulu. Kita ngobrol di sini,"kata pemuda satunya yang berambut nanas dengan muka malas.

Naruto dan Kiba makin tambah bingung. Mau tak mau mereka menuruti "permintaan" kedua pendatang itu. Bukan apa-apa,jujur saja,mereka agak takut kepada kedua pemuda itu. Tubuh mereka berdua lebih tinggi dan lebih mata keduanya hampir membuat jantung Naruto dan Kiba keluar dari tempatnya,yang terakhir ini bukan karena takut,melainkan karena mereka tidak mau bersikap memalukan di café itu.

"Nah,begini lebih baik,"ujar pemuda berambut emo.

Kemudian mereka berempat duduk. Dengan posisi seperti ini,mau tak mau membuat Naruto dan Kiba bingung sekaligus malu. Posisi Naruto dan Kiba sama seperti tadi sedangkan kedua pendatang aneh itu berada di hadapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian,seorang pelayan,yang ternyata pelayan pertama yang melayani Naruto dan Kiba tadi,mendatangi mereka. Tersenyum cerah sambil menanyakan pesanan mereka dan bersiap menulisnya di notes kecilnya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?",tanya pemuda berambut nanas sambil membolak-balik daftar menu.

Jujur saja,walaupun Naruto dan Kiba masih bingung dan sedikit takut dengan kedua pendatang ini,mereka tidak akan menolak kalau ditawari makanan dan minuman dari café ini. Jaga-jaga kalau ini adalah "Perjamuan Terakhir" mereka sebelum apa yang akan dilakukan kedua pendatang aneh kepada mereka setelah selesai urusannya di café ini. Syukur-syukur-syukur kalau nanti diampuni dan dibiarkan pulang dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat tidak kurang suatu apa kalau mereka menuruti kemauan kedua pendatang aneh ini. Oke,oke,mereka memang berpikiran terlalu jauh. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menganalisis segala kemungkinan. Ya nggak?

Tanpa babibu lagi,Naruto dan Kiba memesan hidangan yang sama dengan pesanan mereka tadi,ditambah dengan kue selai jeruk kesukaan Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda aneh tadi memesan secangkir black coffe dan secangkir black coffe cream tanpa ada tambahan apa pun.

Pelayan tadi undur diri untuk mengambil pesanan. Tak lupa tersenyum manis kepada mereka berempat. Naruto dan Kiba membalasnya,sedangkan kedua "tamu" mereka hanya diam saja. Tampang mereka datar dan malas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan yang disampingku ini Nara Shikamaru. Nama kalian?",pemuda emo itu memperkenalkan diri dan temannya yang terlihat malas itu kepada mereka berdua. Masih dengan tampang datar.

"A..a..ku Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto. Dan i..i..ini Inzuka Ki..KIba. Salam ke..kenal,"jawab Narut dengan terbata. Kaget dengan pertanyaan sang pemuda emo yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sedangkan Kiba merapatkan duduknya di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam ujung jaketnya.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Kami tidak menggigit. Kami bukan anjing,"kata pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu melihat tingkah kedua pemuda dihadapannya.

Mendengar kata anjing,spontan Kiba berseru.

"Akamaru anjing baik!",seru Kiba yang untungnya karena café itu terlalu ramai,jadi hampir tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Saking bersemangatnya,sampai-sampai kedua badannya maju ke depan ke arah sang pemuda Nara.

"Akamaru?",pemuda Nara itu mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Kiba.

" Iya. Dia anjingku dan dia tidak menggigit sembrangan. Dia anjing pintar",ujar Kiba bangga.

Setelah itu,Kiba pun menyadari situasinya dan segera mundur kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menundukkan keplanya. Naruto kaget dengan sikap Kiba yang tiba-tiba itu. Kiba memang menyayangi Akamaru, angjingnya. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Kiba di bawah meja. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Nara Shikamaru menatap KIba. Merasa diperhatikan,dengan menahan malu dan takut,perlahan-lahan Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamarau. Dilihatnya senyum tipis tersungging di sana. Bukan senyum mengejek. Hanya seulas senyum yang kemudian menghilang lagi berganti dengan tampang malasnya.

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Pelayan itu menyilakan mereka dan kemudian pergi setelah memberikan senyuman yang menawan,yang kalau diperhatikan,senyuman itu lebih ditujukan kepada kedua pendatang aneh itu. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sedikit melihat itu. Kalau diperhatikan,kedua pemuda aneh itu memang tampan. Apalagi si emo itu. Kulitnya putih bak porselen,matanya tajam dan hitam,pakaiannya yang terkesan biasa namun terlihat cocok ditubuhnya,membuat penampilannya sempurna. Hah,apa yang kupikirkan?batin Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto,menatap pemuda didepannya dangan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. Tampang stoic khas klan Uchiha terpampang di sana. Namun di dalam hatinya tergelitik sesuatu sehubungan dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Senyum samar sekilas terlihat di sana dan saat Naruto melihatnya,dia bersumpah itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana saja.

Kemudian,mereka pun menikmati hidangan tersebut dengan nikmat. Terutama Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka menikmati hidangan yang tersaji didepannya dengan lahapnya. Lupa bahwa mereka seharusnya merasa di ujung tanduk di hadapan kedua pemuda aneh ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli. Seakan hanya mereka saja yang berada di meja itu. Kedua pemuda didepannya menatap kedua pemuda yang lebih kecil dari mereka itu dengan tatapan datar. Menyesap coffe yang mereka pesan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang berada didepannya sungguh membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru terhibur. Namun itu tidak terlihat di wajah mereka berdua. Hanya dalam hatinya saja. Benar-benar aneh.

Setelah cangkir dan piring kosong,Naruto dan Kiba kembali ke dunia nyata. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendiri. Mereka kemudian menatap kedua pemuda aneh didepannya. Kali ini, setelah mereka merasakan "Perjamuan Terakhir",mereka ingin tahu apa yang diiinginkan oleh kedua pemuda aneh itu.

Keheningan tercipta di antara keempatnya. Mereka saling menatap. Bingung dengan keadaan ini,akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya,apa mau kalian?",tanya Naruto. Kali ini nada bingung terdengar jelas di sana.

"Mau kami?",tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Mau kalian apa?",nada bingung kembali terdengar dari Naruto.

"Kalian tidak diberitahu oleh teman kalian?",tanya Shikamaru enteng.

"Teman?Teman yang mana?",tanya Naruto lagi. Alisnya berkerut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening lagi.

"Kalian ke sini untuk kencan dengan kami kan?",tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan. Sekarang semua semua sudah jelas. Ini salah paham.

"Tentu saja tidak!"sahut Kiba.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kencan dengan kalian?",lanjut Kiba lagi.

"Maaf,tapi sepertinya ini salah paham. Kami tidak mengenal kalian ataupun teman kalian,"Naruto menerangkan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling mereka menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ah,ternyata salah paham ya,"kata Sasuke kalem.

"Kalau begitu,apakah kalian mau berpacaran dengan kami?",lanjut Sasuke enteng.

"Hah?Berpacaran?Dengan kalian?Yang benar saja. Kita baru beberapa menit bertemu",tolak Naruto keras.

"Betul!Lagipula,apa kalian tidak merasa tidak enak kepada teman kalian itu yang pastinya telah memasangkan kalian dengan kencan kalian yang sesungguhnya?,"tanya Kiba sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak",jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan entengnya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berpandangan. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan kedua pemuda didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kami pergi saja dan kalian hubungi teman kalian itu. Kasihan dia,"kata Naruto iba.

"Pesanan kami biar kami yang bayar,"lanjut Kiba.

"Maaf membuat kalian salah paham,"kata Naruto dan Kiba sambil membungkuk hormat.

Kemudian mereka pun berdiri dan berlalu menuju meja kasir. Setelah mengantri beberapa lama,terpaksa Naruto lah yang membayarnya,karena Kiba kehabisan uang. Dan sebelum Naruto menyerahkan pundi-pundi uang terakhir miliknya itu,sebuah tangan bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Naruto dan Kiba kaget. Mereka menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan. Dan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri di sana.

"Biar kami yang bayar,"kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Jangan ditolak,"kata Shikamaru melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Kiba.

"Yang tadi,maaf soal anjingmu,"lanjut Shikamaru menatap Kiba.

Kiba terkejut dan mengatakan itu tidak apa-apa. Dia juga minta maaf bersikap seperti itu. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Setelah pembayaran selesai yang dihadiahi senyum yang menawan oleh petugas kasirnya kepada Uchiha Sasuke,mereka pun berjalan keluar dari café itu. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Kiba. Agak terkejut menerima perlakuan seperti itu,keduanya pun mengucapkan terima kasih. Balasannya, hanya "Hn" yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah apa artinya.

Setelah keluar dari café itu,Naruto dan Kiba berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menuju ke sebuah bangku tidak berapa jauh dari café itu. Mereka pun duduk di sana. Mereka terkejut ,ternyata Sasuke dan Shikamaru sekarang berdiri di depan menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalian mengikuti kami?",tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn",balas Sasuke.

"Kami mau pulang. Sebaiknya kalian jangan mengikuti kami pulang",kata Kiba khawatir.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak",kata Shikamaru menenangkan.

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan lagi. Aneh, pikir mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,"kata Naruto dan Kiba berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk hormat, lagi. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju ke stasiun kereta. Kedua pemuda itu memandang kepergian Naruto dan Kiba dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ke arah parkir sebuah mobil Ferrari sport hitam dan memasukinya. Sasuke yang memegang kemudi mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat kedua pemuda tadi berjalan.

"Aku pikir apa,ternyata hanya salah paham saja".

"Iya. Walaupun aneh,ternyata mereka baik juga ya".

"Yah,untung bisa merasakan hidangan yang enak di café tadi dua kali."

Kiba tertawa senang. Naruto juga mengangguk tanda setuju dan akhirnya ikut tertawa. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Tiba-tiba saja ada mobil berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Naruto dan Kiba hampir saja menabraknya. Bersiap untuk melabrak pengendaranya,kedua pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Niat mereka berdua urung melabraknya.

Naruto dan Kiba melongo. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dua pemuda ini selalu mengikuti mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana. Berdoa tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk.

"Masuklah,biar kami mengantar kalian sampai di rumah,"ajak Sasuke yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Naruto dan Kiba masih bingung,tak percaya dengan semua ini. Mereka masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto buka suara.

"Kalian ini…teman kalian bagaimana?",tanya Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami sudah mejelaskan situasinya di telepon tadi. Dia mengerti dan kencan kami sudah pulang sejak tadi karena kelamaan menunggu,"jawab Shikamaru menenangkan.

Naruto dan Kiba memandang mata kedua pemuda mencari suatu kebenaran ,tidak satu pun kebohongan yang terdapat didalamnya. Naruto dan Kiba menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran kalian. Tapi kami tidak bisa. Lain waktu saja. Kali ini biarkan kami pulang sendiri,"kata Naruto dengan lemabut. Tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya. Kami berjanji,kalau kita bertemu lagi,kami tidak akan menolak tawaran kalian,"sambung Kiba tersenyum ke arah ke arah Shikamaru.

"Temui kencan kalian. Jelaskan kepada mereka agar tidak terjadi salah paham lagi. Kalau sudah selesai,kalian bisa mencari kami,"kata Naruto menasehati.

Naruto dan Kiba mendekati mobil Ferrari sport hitam itu. Naruto, dengan senyum diwajahnya,membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun menurut tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto. Kiba, dengan senyum diwajahnya,membukakan pintu untuk Shikamarau. Shikamaru pun menurut tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Kiba.

Setelah pintu mobil ditutup,Naruto dan Kiba mengucapkan selamat jalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah mereka. Senyuman manis yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru. Mobil itu pun melaju di jalanan tanpa sekalipun memutar balik. Mereka berdua masih memandang mobil itu hingga hilang ditelan jarak pandang mereka.

"Hei, Naru. Apa menurutmu kita akan bertemu mereka lagi?",tanya Kiba di dalam kereta.

"Mmhh…entahlah. Terserah yang di atas sajalah,"jawab Naruto menerawang.

Dan kereta pun melaju membawa kedua pemuda itu pulang itu pulang kerumahnya. Hari itu,mereka tidak akan melupakannya. Bagi Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke itu sepertinya cowok idaman dan Naruto juga mengharapkannya. Bagi Kiba,walaupun tampang Shikamaru malas seperti itu,dia cukup tampan dan dia mengharapkannya juga. Keduanya hanya bisa berharap,namun tidak dipungkiri juga kalau hari ini mungkin adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir dengan mereka berdua.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga yang ini. Maaf kalo jelek.

Tolong ripiu ya….

Mungkin ada lanjutannya, tapi belum tahu. Hehehe.

Oh ya,salam kenal saya author baru di sini.


End file.
